This invention relates to colored doormats, a method of manufacturing doormats and a doormat manufacturing device in which the doormats, usually placed before a door or other entrance of a building or a house, for scraping mud or dirt from the shoes, and particularly, such doormats are formed of numerous synthetic resin monofilaments in random loops form, and such numerous synthetic resin monofilaments are respectively colored, and these colored synthetic resin monofilaments are combined with colored monofilaments of two colors or more than two colors to produce mottled doormats or a striped doormats whereby attractively colored doormats having decorative effect or attraction of beauty are available.
Heretofore, many a mat which is produced by accumulating synthetic resin monofilaments in random form have been known. However, the conventional doormat of this kind is not colored or decorated with a pattern, and the entire mat is formed in monochrome, and as a result, such mat is an extremely short of attractive power from the standpoint of shadings of color, multi-coloration.